


据说墙了还能被推到?

by Holiday1009406935



Category: All ages - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 言论自由无罪 理智追星无罪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holiday1009406935/pseuds/Holiday1009406935
Summary: 我就试一试可不可以发文！（不会爬墙），但墙了还可以回来吗
Relationships: 没有墙
Kudos: 6





	据说墙了还能被推到?

我只是想试一试文章能不能发  
1.org和com后缀为一个ip  
2.网页未跳转，注册网址需要钱，ip名字相当于身份证，所以还是原网址  
3.beta意为测试版  
4.使用vivo自带浏览器


End file.
